Elpathion
Summary Elpathion (엘파시온, Elpasion) is a High Ranker and vice Commander of the 4th army corp in Zahard's Army. He is also a First Tier Servant of Kallavan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, at most 6-B Name: Elpathion Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Ranker, Light Bearer, First Class Servant of Kallavan, Vice Commander of the 4th Army Corp in Zahard's Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Large Size (Type 0), Martial Arts, Expert Light Bearer User, Shinsoo Manipulation, True Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Evankhell's presence a several kilometers away), Teleportation (Teleported himself from several kilometers), Likely Status Effect Inducement via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Elpathion can probably reverse it's flow to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Danmaku (Can attack using dozens baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), Air Manipulation (Can create air pressures), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy) and Heat Manipulation (Was not bothered by the Evankhell's Blazing Orb which produced a heat of at least 1538 degrees), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Managed to contain the shockwaves of the battle between Evankhell and Koon Royale Elliot. As the second strongest member from 4th Army Corp, he should be considerably stronger than Ari Bright Sharon, Ha Cheonhee and Dorian Frog) Speed: At least Relativistic (Kept up with a casual Evankhell) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, at most Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Whitstood the shockwaves of the battle between Koon Royale Elliot and Evankhell), likely Country level 'with Lighthouses (Had no difficult in blocking the Incinerating Shooting Star from White) 'Stamina: High (Weaker or comparable characters are able to continue fighting with lost body parts) Range: Extended melee range. Dozens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques, lighthouses and shockwaves Standard Equipment: 50 Lighthouses Intelligence: High (As a High Ranker in Zahard's Army, Elpathion's inteligence is considerable. He can command Divisions in 4th Army Corp. Elpathion is a Light Bearer and he can control at least 50 Lighthouses) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elpathion's Lighthouse Control - Wall of Despair: Elpathion commands dozens of his Lighthouses to emit pressure and to keep his enemy in place. Elpathion lighthouse.jpg| Elpathion preparing his Lighthouses to attack Evankhell Wall of despair preparing.jpg|Wall of Despair (Preparing) Wall of despair effect.jpg|Wall of Despair (Effect) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 6